A visual interface is typically a display attached to a computing device. Examples of computing devices include traditional desktop computers, mobile devices, and robotic devices. The typical, flat, rectangular display has become an iconic form of visual interface. Further, the prevalence of conventional computer, TV, and mobile device displays has created affordances, and expectations, regarding the methods of interaction with the interface. Interaction methods include the use of a mouse, keyboard, remote control, and, increasingly, touch interfaces. The presence of a flat rectangular screen on a robot implies to a user that traditional methods are to be employed.